Plucro amanecer
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: — ¿Así que… Hokage? – preguntó sin interés. — Sí, ¿No es grandioso? — Hn. — Oye, tiene que ir a verme... -le pidió, o más bien invitó. — Eso será… si logras hacerme un rasguño en la frente.


**Esto ha sido repentino, me ha salido de la nada, espero que les guste. Es muy corto, pero es un pequeño One-shot para aquellos que gusten de un SasuNaru, antes lo dije, no le llama la atencion el Yaoi, asi que esto no es Yaoi, bueno, es sólo una pequeña demostracion de amistad.**

**Por favor, lean y comenten...**

**

* * *

**

Pulcro amanecer.

* * *

— Nada de lo que dije fue una mentira… y lo sabes, me conoces muy bien.

— Eso parece… tonto.

— ¿Oh, tonto? Vaya, esto es impropio en ti.

— Déjate de tonterías.

— Bien, eso sí es propio en ti. – le sonrió, tan amistosamente como siempre.

— Cállate. – movió el rostro.

— Sí, como digas… - comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. — Mañana partiremos a Konoha. – siguió avanzando. Escuchó un gruñido de su parte.

— Sabes que no iré.

— ¿Te queda otra opción? – quedó de pie, enfrente de la puerta, listo para girar la perilla e irse de esa cárcel.

— Sí… - siseo, sus ojos rojos de ira.

— No dejare que te marches.

— Sabes que al final terminaras haciéndolo, te conozco.

— Esta vez es diferente.

— Regresare cuando quiera… y no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión. – aquello sonaba muy infantil.

— Suenas como un niño. – le recriminó su amigo, volteándose para mirarlo de nuevo.

— Y tú te ves como uno, tonto.

— Tu vocabulario se ha hecho extenso, ¿O que?

— Hn.

— Veo que no.

— Me iré, en cuento cierres esa puerta.

— Quisiera verte intentándolo.

— Nada de lo que he dicho es una mentira.

Y su amigo cerró la puerta con una sonrisa, sabia que él no le decía mentiras, sabia que no lo dejaría quedarse contra su voluntad, por que ese vinculo era tan grande que, queriéndolo o no, ambos podía sentir y acoger, ambos, odiándose o no, sabían que estaba ahí, y que no estaba por demás algunas palabras de aliento para hacer recordar aquello tan especial.

Escuchó la explosión tan fuerte como si fuera a propósito. Se levantó con pesadez de su futón y se fijó por la ventana, ahí estaba él, de pie y con su espada en la espalda. Tan quieto, tan pulcro y tan despiadado.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos negros y el muchacho de ojos azules sonrió al verle en la cara a su compañero de ojos negros un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? – la luz azul de rasengan adornaba la escena, junto a la del chidori.

— No me gusta estar encerrado.

— Perdona que no te consiguiera la suite presidencial. – le dijo con sarcasmo, maduro y cariñoso.

— Eres un dobe.

— Y tú un teme.

— No podrás…

— Debo intentar…

— Tú lo has pedido.

Y la coalición se hizo ver. El chakra de ambos fundiéndose en un peligroso desenlace.

Cuando los refuerzos llegaron Naruto estaba en el suelo, sentado y tomando té. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y su ropa estaba a jirones.

— ¡Naruto-san, pudo decirnos para que…!

— Descuida. – Naruto calló al Anbu.

— Pero… él ha escapado…

— Es que no le gustaba estar encerrado, me lo ha dejado muy claro.

— ¿Cómo? – el capitán Anbu lo miró sin entender. Naruto sólo sonrió.

Miró el sol aparecer en las laderas.

Como la inmaculada luz bañaba las llanuras y colinas, besando la poderosa naturaleza y calentando su herido cuerpo. Suspiró con un gesto de solemnidad y miró a los Anbus.

— ¿A cuanto está Konoha?

— Un día, señor. – le respondió el capitán del escuadrón.

— Pues tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar al nombramiento, ¿No?

— ¡Oh, cierto! Casi lo olvidábamos, usted hoy asenderea a…

— Bueno, bueno… - interrumpió Naruto. — Vamos, que quiero ver la cara de la vieja cuando eso suceda.

Y los ninjas de Konoha avanzaron directo a su hogar.

Y mientras ellos corrían, sus ojos negros seguían la silueta de su amigo. Sonrió para sus adentros y camino directo a una vieja cueva, ahí se encontró con el resto de su equipo y miró con detenimiento las tumbas.

— Hn. – susurró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Konoha.— Es todo… - musitó, mirando por ultima vez las tumbas de Taka. Y luego sonrió, mientras los rayos de aquel limpio amanecer le acaricia la frente. — Hn, mi un solo rasguño… Naruto.

-

-

— _¿Así que… Hokage? – preguntó sin interés, mientras los rayos del chidori se confundían con los remolinos del rasengan._

— _Sí, ¿No es grandioso?_

— _Hn._

— _¡Sasuke! – el poder se hizo más intenso, arrasando con todo alrededor y dejándolos a ellos en el interior del ojo de un huracán de destrucción. — Oye, tiene que ir a verme… - le pidió, o más bien invitó._

— _A verte a ti…_

— _Sí, a mí. – los arboles chillaban por los fuertes remolinos de chakra._

— _Eso será… si logras hacerme un rasguño en la frente._

— _¿Otra vez con eso?_

— _Inténtalo. _

— _¿E iras?_

— _Quizá… - y con eso Naruto sonrió… seguida de la diminuta sonrisa de Sasuke._

_-_

_-_

**Fin.**

**Umm, en lo personal me gusto. Está bonito, sí, no esta tan mal... creo. Comente por favor y diganme si les gusto.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**


End file.
